Tranque a porta e tire as suas roupas
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Stannis Baratheon o milésimo Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite freqüentemente requeria presença de Jon Snow no seu escritório - PWP - Jon/Stannis


**Tranque a porta e tire as suas roupas**

Stannis Baratheon o milésimo Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite freqüentemente requeria presença de Jon Snow no seu escritório. Pyp, Grenn e Sam chegavam até a sentir um pouco de pena dele já que embora eles tivessem que concordar que ele era um dos melhores comandantes da história daquela antiga irmandade, eles também concordavam que ser o foco da atenção de Stannis devia ser bem desagradável.

Jon deixava que eles pensassem assim, mas a verdade é que isso lhe trazia bem menos desgosto do que seria esperado. Jon não sentia falta da posição de poder, mas ele apreciava como ainda Stannis parecia ouvi-lo mais do que os outros, um resquício da época em que ele próprio havia sido Comandante e Stannis o Rei que veio para a Muralha na hora em que esta mais precisou. Mas principalmente porque discussões sobre o funcionamento da Patrulha não eram as únicas coisas que aconteciam quando ele ia para o escritório, algumas vezes essas sequer aconteciam, por exemplo naquela noite o que Stannis disse após Jon entrar foi simplesmente:

"Tranque a porta e tire as suas roupas"

.

.

.

A primeira vez que aconteceu havia sido bem mais bagunçado, os outros ainda estavam atacando e Stannis tinha se tornado um homem da patrulha da noite há pouquíssimo tempo e eles estavam discutindo, e de repente a boca de Stannis estava pressionada fortemente contra a sua, Jon nem sabia se contava realmente como um beijo. De qualquer maneira logo as mãos dele começaram a despir Jon, e para a sua própria surpresa Jon começou a fazer o mesmo com as roupas do ex Rei.

Agora Daenerys sentava no trono de ferro e Stannis não faria nenhuma tentativa de tirá-la de lá, essa não havia sido uma decisão fácil, seu sangue ou seu dever para com o reino, não havia sido fácil na rebelião de Robert, e não havia sido fácil mesmo com os dragões de Daenerys prestes a queimá-lo, mas no entanto havia sido quando a Rainha apontou seus dragões na direção de Shireen. Então ele vestiu o preto, e até onde Jon sabia não tinha arrependimentos quanto a isso. E Shireen provavelmente seria Rainha um dia já que Daenerys Targaryen a conquistadora dos Sete Reinos era infértil e seus parentes vivos mais próximos eram os dois Baratheons.

Naquela vez Jon esperou que Stannis demonstrasse vergonha ou arrependimento por ter quebrado os seus votos de celibato, mas esse não foi o caso; Quando Jon o indagou quanto a isso Stannis disse que ele não havia quebrado voto nenhum. Que seus votos falavam sobre não ter esposas ou filhos não sobre celibato, e em seguida comentou que não considerava Jon sua esposa e que se ele achava que o que eles tinham acabado de fazer poderia vir a gerar filhos que Eddard Stark tinha falhado em explicar alguns fatos de biologia bem básicos para seu filho.

Jon não apreciou o óbvio escárnio que Stannis estava fazendo dele, mas ele tinha que admitir que era um bom argumento, e um que ele continuou repetindo para si mesmos nas vezes seguintes quando a culpa lhe abatia. Tanto que eventualmente a culpa parou de vir.

.

.

.

As vezes quando ele estava nu e Stannis ainda estava completamente vestido Jon se sentia um tanto embaraçado, mas não durava, afinal geralmente não durava afinal geralmente logo Stannis estaria de joelhos chupando e seria meio difícil para Jon sentir embaraço ou pensar em qualquer coisa.

As pernas dele acabaram cedendo e Jon caiu no chão frio do escritório, Stannis rapidamente se ajustou e voltou a colocar o pênis de chupá-lo com ferocidade e dando as vezes pequenas mordidas na base.

Jon não sabia se Stannis realmente gostava de sentir a carne em sua boca e a rajada de sêmem que logo vinha na sua garganta ou se era uma questão de boas maneiras pra ele, sempre garantir que Jon gozasse uma vez antes de tirar um pouco de proveito para si mesmo. Jon suspeitava que era os dois, e ele estava certo.

Enquanto Jon tentava se recuperar do orgasmo que ele acabara de ter Stannis tinha transferido a sua língua para o seu buraco, mas não o suficiente, já que assim que estava começando a ficar bom Stannis se levantou e foi na direção do armário finalmente tirando suas roupas. E só a visão da ereção de Stannis foi o suficiente para fazer com que Jon começasse a endurecer de novo.

"Volte" Jon disse.

"Eu vou voltar, eu só vou pegar o óleo"

"Eu não preciso, eu estou aberto o suficiente"

"Não seja estúpido Snow"

"Eu quero você"

"Eu posso ver isso, mas estou certo que você também não quer acordar amanhã de manhã sangrando"

"Tanto faz"

Jon odiou a expressão de sabe-tudo no rosto de Stannis ao dizer isso, em um outro contexto seria o suficiente para começar uma discussão. Mas Jon apenas respirou fundo

"Levante-se e coloque as suas mãos contra a mesa" Stannis disse.

Jon o fez e fechou seus olhos, se concentrando em sentir os dedos de Stannis entrando dentro dele lambuzados de óleo para prepará-lo para o que vinha. Jon não disse isso, mas ele na verdade se sentiu grato pelo tempo que Stannis gastou pegando o óleo e o preparando porque mesmo com isso ainda doera um pouco quando o comandante entrou nele. Stannis ficou parado com as suas mãos firmemente postas na cintura de Jon até que ele se acostumasse com o seu membro.

"Você vai se mover ou não ?" Jon disse impaciente.

Jon esperou que Stannis fosse começar de leve, saindo e entrando devagar, mas não ele de parado passou a rápido e forte em um momento, pelo jeito o seu comentário tinha acabado com a paciência de Stannis por aquela noite, Jon não admitiria para Stannis mas era por esperar essa reação que Jon tinha decidido falar para começar.

Jon tentou mover seus quadris para acompanharem os movimentos de Stannis, mas não conseguiu sincronizar de tão furiosamente que Stannis estava fodendo ele contra a mesa. Ainda doía um pouco quando Stannis ficava daquele jeito, mas se misturava com o prazer. Stannis mordeu o seu pescoço e empurrou a cabeça de Jon contra a mesa, acertando dentro de Jon aquele ponto tão bom. Jon gozou pela segunda vez naquela noite e Stannis logo fez o mesmo, e continuou deitado em cima dele, por enquanto sem se preocupar em organizar a bagunça que eles tinham feito na mesa, apenas respirando forte contra o seu pescoço, sentindo o suor da pele dele contra a sua por minutos após eles terem terminado. E Jon pensou que logo ele teria que se esforçar para não parecer satisfeito demais ao se retirar do escritório de Stannis.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
